Percy Jackson: Life as we Knew it
by yubell22
Summary: Percy Jackson is now 18 and he couldn't be more excited about going to Australia to become a Marine Biologist, but what happens when his new professor is a much more complicated woman than she seems. Chapter 7 coming soon.  Please review and favorite.
1. Australia

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and any other previously named characters in this story. They belong to their original writers.

_Life as we Knew it._

** Percy's Point of View**

Annabeth and I walked slowly around the borders of camp talking to each others slowly and calmly about college. We were 18 now and our careers were taking us separate ways. I ways going to Australia to become a marine biologist, and she would be in New York, working to become an architect. We both new that our 2 year relationship could end here, but we prayed to aphrodite to keep us together.

"Percy?"

"What is it Wise Girl?"

"Well, do you really think we can make this work?"

"Of course I do!" I said back to her, but I wondered if I really meant it.

When I finished packing my bags the next day, I left my cabin wondering how Australia would be. From what my father told me, it was supposed to be the best place to work with fish. The reefs were gorgeous and the fish didn't care who got close to them. "Well," I said to myself another adventure awaits." Right then and there, Annabeth and I split up, for what later became forever.

When I entered JFK airport my mother kept fussing over me and asking if I was ok, or if I needed anything. In the end I almost yelled at her, because in all her fussing she could have strained herself, since she was pregnant. Paul (her husband since I was newly 17) and my mother were expecting twins. The only bad thing was since I was going to be in Australia I might not be able to see them until they were in preschool. After going through all of the grueling procedures of air travel, I made a quick prayer to Zeus to keep us safe on the flight, and prepared to board my plane. Normally I have no trouble on planes, but have you ever had to sit in one place for almost 25 hours before? No, I didn't think so.

Shortly after I arrived in Sydney, I checked into a hotel for the night, because I was experiencing some serious jet lag. When I arrived at the Sydney Hotel, I ran upstairs, plopped my stuff down, and quickly took advantage of some much needed rest. In the morning I was so tired that I barely remembered that Annabeth and I had planned a Skype call for 10:00 (8:00 at night in New York, there is a 14 hour time difference)that morning. I pulled out the Macbook laptop I had gotten for Christmas and punched in WiseGirl18AndOlder (Annabeth's Skype name) into my search box and prepared for our video chat. I waited for maybe an hour before officially giving up on the call, but I figured she probably just got stuck doing something for school. Well, no biggie, I thought to myself before checking out of the hotel and driving to 123 Marilyn Court. This was the address the school had given me, but as I followed my rental car's GPS, I noticed that the houses grew larger and farther apart. Then suddenly the GPS broke my concentration and told me to turn left into the longest driveway I have ever been on. I got out of the car mesmerized by a mansion that could have put my father's castle to shame, and when I knocked on the door I soon found myself staring into to beautiful green eyes, that were accompanied by long red hair and a dazzling smile.

"Hello, you must be Percy," stated the woman,"please come in." "Your father has told me so many wonderful things about you, and from what he said I am absolutely sure you will love working with me." "Oh," she said in amusement,"I forgot to tell you that my name is Chantal Hunter Breston (shaun-tall), but **_you_** can call me Charlie."

Hope you liked the beginning, and there will be more to come, if at least five people review this story. This is my first one, so constructive criticism will be helpful. Thank you,

Sincerely Yubell22 


	2. Apology Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other previously named characters in this story. They belong to their original writers.

_Life as we Knew it._

** Percy's Point of View**

After she told me her name, I followed her to one of the 15 guest bedrooms of her humongous mansion and she told me to leave my things there. However, before she left the room I suddenly blurted,"Do you live here alone?"

"No," she replied sullenly, as if remembering something painful. "My daughter is usually her with me, but she is sleeping over at a friends house tonight, so that you could settle in here without any interference.'

Instantly every hope of my ever loving this gorgeous woman (who looked to be the same age as me) was shattered. She was most definitely married. "So," I questioned,"where's your husband?" She paused for a moment before barely saying the words,"I…I don't have one," and then she bolted out of the room almost in tears. I had obviously hit a nerve.

**Chantal's Point of View**

I ran to my room crying over that so painful memory. Every day I have to relive that feeling. And every day, Natanya makes me smile. She has my smile, as well as shoulder length black hair, and gorgeous eyes. Her father's eyes. Oh, how I hated that dreadful man, but I could never tell that to Tani. She believed that he had died in a car accident before she was born and that I had nothing of his because I missed him, not hated him. How could I feel anything after what he had done to me. The truth of the matter was that he thought I was dead and that my dear Natty never existed. And as long as he believed that, we were both safe from his wrath.

Once I had calmed down and cleaned up, I headed back to Percy's room to apologize. "Percy?" I asked quietly at his door. "Come in," was his only response. He swiftly rose from the edge of his bed and said to me,"I am so sorry Ms. Breston. I did not know that my question would upset you like that."

"Percy, you do not need to be sorry! It was entirely my fault for not telling you sooner. My husband died years ago in a car accident, and I should have already told you so we wouldn't have to have this awkward conversation." No sooner had I finished my sentence when we heard a huge "Slaaam," from downstairs, and I instantly knew today was only going to get worse.

This is my second chapter, and I hoped you liked it! The story is far from over, so please keep an eye on this story since I write pretty quickly. Please review truthfully. I want to know if you like the story or not, and if you want, you can give me a few pointers, suggestions, or ideas.

Sincerely, Yubell22


	3. Leave Her Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other previously named characters in this story. They belong to their original writers.

_Life as we Knew it._

** Natanya's Point of View**

My mother had said that she thought it would be good for me to get out and socialize a little, but, like me, most five year old's have slight separation anxiety. So, when I was ay my friend Nikki's house I had a fit and begged her mother to drive me home. Have you ever heard of alligator tears? Well, if you have, it is truly the best parent fooling technique. After Nikki's mom, dropped me off at home, I made a point of slamming the front door as hard as I could behind me so that my mother would know I was pissed. How could she possibly think I could leave her home alone. She absolutely needs me to get through the day. My internal ranting was interrupted by an annoyed grunt from upstairs, and I believe the words "I'll be right back." Wait, who was she talking to! I was the only person who was ever here, except the occasional maid or butler. But they had they day off on Sunday, and today was Sunday. Maybe it was a boyfriend! No, it couldn't be. No one is going to take my mommy from me. And with that I ran up the stairs to find myself face to face with my red faced mother.

"Young lady! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Nikki's house," she half yelled at me. I didn't care if she was yelling! And then I swiftly ran to her and squeezed her legs tightly. "Mommy don't leave me," I began to wail, but with a smile she just picked me up and kissed my cheek. "It's okay my sweet baby. Shh. It's okay." She paused a moment, just holding me and then she cheerily continued,"Sweetheart, there is someone here I would like you to meet." And she brought me to one of the guest bedrooms that was usually left uninhabited. Someone was here, I thought angrily.

"Natanya sweetie, I would like you to meet Percy Jackson. He's going to be staying with us for a while so that I can teach him about my work." The young man just smiled at me and said,"You must be Natanya. I hope we'll be friends." My god he was an optimist. I _really_ hate optimists." "She's beautiful Charlie," he told my mother with a dumb smile on his face. I might be five, but I know a crush when I see one. This Percy kid obviously doesn't know it yet, but I don't let anyone near my mother. I'm the only one who's going to be there for her. "I will always protect you mommy," I barely whispered. "Sweetheart, what was that, I didn't hear you." "Nothing mommy," I replied in my cutest voice. "I'm tired," I lied. Will you tuck me in?" "Okay Natty, I'll be there in a minute, but remember to wash-up first." No, she was supposed to come right away and leave this guy alone. "Uhgh," I thought, but I had no choice other than to leave the room and get ready for bed.

** Chantal's Point of View**

"She's just a doll isn't she," I laughed with a slight touch of sarcasm. He laughed as well and replied,"She doesn't seem to like me much." "Well you see Percy -I said in all seriousness- Tani isn't used to sharing me with anyone else, and it kind of scares her that you're here. To Natty, you are trying to take me from her, and then she'd officially be left alone. You know, since she's never had a father, or a man in general, in her life. I paused and let my words settle, before saying," "Well Percy, goodnight, and good luck." Then, for good measure, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and I almost giggled when he flushed red. However, my own slight blush (and hormonal spike) was quickly diminished with a single thought, could he break my curse.

Hey, thanks to all of you who are reading this, and I want to give a shout to mello for being my fifth reviewer. Please review if you read the story, even if you don't continue reading it, I just want to here peoples feedback.

XoXo

Yubell22

P.S. Sorry about the cliffhangers, I want you to keep reading. :p


	4. Bacon

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other previously named characters in this story. They belong to their original writers.

_Life as we Knew it._

** Percy's Point of View**

I have a girlfriend! how could I possibly let my professor kiss me. Wait, do I really want to stay here if she acts like this? I mean, she does seem to have a pretty hectic life. However, the thing that bugs me the most is that my father never said anything about her being so, umm, different. Plus, he didn't seem to know anything about her daughter either. Well, since I start work tomorrow, I should probably get some sleep.

When I woke up Monday morning, I found myself smelling, bacon? I really don't know how I managed to get completely ready for the day in less than five minutes, but I think, somehow, my body sensed the awesomeness of bacon. After a quick mad dash to the kitchen, I found that my nose didn't lie. "Hey Percy," Chantal said with a smile,"Get over here before your breakfast is gone." A few minutes and 5 pieces of bacon later, Chantal began to talk again. "Percy, before we head over to my lab we need to drop Natanya off at day camp and pick up several things at the store. And we need to drop off you rental car at the airport. So, can you be ready in 10 minutes?"

"Of course," I replied, but inside I was thinking, _she sounds like a regular soccer mom, I bet she has a mini-van_. Okay, so that might be kind of mean to think, but I am stuck living with someone of questionable age and (decency), as well as a slightly neurotic 5 year old." **10 minutes later…** I walked outside to their two story garage (rich people, gotta love 'em) to find my rental car parked next to maybe five back- breakingly expensive cars, and of course a resident driver. "Where to today Miss," questioned the stodgy old driver. "Bernard, I am going to drive today, however, could you please pick up Natanya at 3:30 today. I have work until 4:00 today." "Of course Miss," he said before disappearing into an unseen room.

** Chantal's POV**

Once Natanya had been dropped off at camp, Percy and I decided to talk a little about the sea. He really seemed to perk up when I mentioned the aquarium, and then I knew he'd be the ever spunky intern. Since he was the son of the sea god, this job should come easily to him, however, he still had a lot to learn. After several hours of looking under microscopes, reading labels, and just general blahh, we had gone over just about everything he needed to know. The kid did so well, that I almost didn't laugh when I saw him talking to dolphins over his lunch break.

"What's so funny about talking to fish?" "Oh nothing," I responded, " it's just that you, well, TALK TO FISH." The moment he heard me finish, he burst out laughing. I mean, he was so loud that some of the fish seriously looked over at us. "You are the weirdest person I have ever met, are you sure you're a teacher?" he questioned playfully. "Of course I am," I retorted with a smirk. Then I swiftly took of my lab coat and skipped away "like a little schoolgirl."

* * *

Hey, sorry for the delay, I had work. Hope you enjoyed it, and a new chapter will be up soon, with much more drama, twists, and turns.

**XOXO**

**Yubell22**


	5. Sorry!

Author's Note

Hey. I know how most people hate these things, but I've been having family issues, and I am super sorry. However, I know exactly how the story's going to go, but I need filler ideas. So, please send me anything you have, because I really try to incorporate everyone's ideas. Thank You SO Much!1

XOXO

Yubell22


	6. Prankster

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and any other previously named characters in this story. They belong to their original writers.

I am so sorry for not writing sooner! We had some family issues going on and then school started, so this is the only chance I've had to write in weeks. Please forgive me.

_Life as we Knew it._

** Percy's Point of View**

Does the world hate me! I mean so far every single day this week I've found myself with worse and worse luck. First, I woke up and found that someone put soap in my toothpaste, which really does not taste good. Then, I was walking by the docks near work, and I fell through, and of course I had to get wet because people were there. On Wednesday I was taking a speedboat out for a test drive in the harbor and I ran out of gas, so I had to use my powers to float me back to shore.

Personally, I was starting to think that something smelled fishy, but until three weeks of torture were over, I wasn't able to figure out who was causing my agony. So, it happened like this: in the middle of the night I woke up to a tickle on my nose and like any stupid idiot I went to wipe my nose. In the end, I had a huge glob of something on my nose, and I heard a giggle. But, before the voice could run I grabbed its arm. It was none other than Tani, the not so sweet little girl. Then, I of course went to Chantal's room to tell her what had happened. First, she laughed, excused herself and said,"It means she really likes you," and then she kicked me out of her room, and told me to take Tani to her room, but before I could object she slammed the door in my face.

"So, what are you going to do to me," she asked all cutesy.

"I don't know, but maybe you can help me figure it out," I answered sternly.

"I've never had a daddy, but I'm sure you'd be better than my real father," she said before crumpling on her pillow with a smile. God, I hate little kids they get away with everything and no matter how hard you try you just can't stop loving them.

Three Months Later

"Bring" The phone rings and I rush over to get it.

"Percy," mutters a frightened Annabeth, I need to see you right now. Please, come." And that was all it took to send me packing to the U.S.


	7. Annabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, and any other previously named characters in this story. They belong to their original writers.

**Percy**

After that phone call barely three nights before I had managed to rush around and find a flight to New York, which is not cheap by the way. I was running on jet lag and barely 5 hours of real sleep when my flight finally landed. I was so out of it because of Annabeth that I almost didn't hear the flight attendant say, "Sir, we have reached our destination." I muttered a quick thank you before deplaning. It took me almost 2 whole hours to make it to Annabeth's dorm room at Columbia. With a quick breath I knocked on her door and waited for an answer.

Suddenly standing before me was a very bloated looking Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, what happened?"

She started balling, but I was able to hear her say, "I'm so sorry Percy."

I started to lead her into the dimly lit room full of papers and blueprints. She smiled at me slightly. "Oh Percy, you're too good to me.

"That's because I love you."

"Percy, that's the problem. I just can't deal with you being so far away. It was stupid, I know it was but that doesn't make this decision any easier. Percy I… I'm pregnant."

"What! You cheated on me?" I said with pain enveloping me body and soul.

"What a loser came a small indignant voice from the doorway. How could she cheat on someone as amazing as you? I mean, you're absolutely perfect and you're such a great guy. Plus, like my mommy always says, "Dreamers are the greatest gifts to believers." The little girl cocked her head slightly and kept beaming at me with a sweet, full toothed grin. "Let's go Pewrcy!" The way she said my name made realize exactly why she seemed so familiar. It was Tani. And, as usual her mother stood leaning against the wall behind her.

Charlie slowly walked into the room with her eyes at Annabeth's stomach. Her long red hair sweeped into her eyes as she came to crouch frog legged in front of us. Charlie flicked the hair out of her face with a single fluid motion. Then she did something not that odd, but what she said afterwards was slightly chilling. She touched Annabeth's stomach and with motherly love she said, "Your daughter is going to be beautiful. Please take great care of her. By the way Peter will propose to you soon, I promise." Charlie then proceeded to straighten her legs and snag my hand. "Let's go Percy."

Bewildered, I could barely ask, "What are you exactly?"

She smiled at me the way an actress does when her character finally falls in love for that one guy she knows she'll be with forever. "That is a question I often ask myself."

* * *

I feel horrible for not writing in so long, and I hope all of you can forgive me. Please review my story and tell me what you honestly think. I want your opinions on possible characters and scenes. Please send me your messages, and negative feedback can only make me stronger. Please check my profile for pictures and news as well.

XOXO

Yubell22


End file.
